


Figure It Out

by peachytickles



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tickling, this is based off That Scene....yknow the one....with The Hands...yea....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachytickles/pseuds/peachytickles
Summary: When Vanya gets distressed because she can't remember anything about her personality, Sissy is determined to help her rediscover herself.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Figure It Out

“I just wish I could remember something. Anything.”

“It’ll come back. Doc said it would take time. You can’t rush it.” Sissy said, her soft voice lilting.

“And in the meantime, I have no idea who I was.” Vanya muttered.

Sissy squinted at her, then sat up straighter and drained her glass. “Well, then we’ll just have to figure it out ourselves.”

Vanya blinked. “I don’t-“

“Here.” Sissy leaned forwards and reached out. “Show me those hands.” She wiggled her fingers encouragingly, and as confusing as this was, Vanya felt herself start to smile. She did as Sissy had told her, watching curiously as she balanced both of her hands in one of her own.

“Hmm…”

Vanya shivered a little as the blonde hummed, touching her fingertips to her palms.

“You were never a farmhand, that’s for sure. I doubt you’ve ever done any _real_ labour.” Sissy murmured. She glanced up, the corners of her lips quirking up into a playful smile. Her fingers trailed upwards, a slow, barely there touch, and Vanya felt her thumb spasm in protest. Sissy grinned, but said nothing.

“But these callouses on your fingertips…I wonder how you got those.”

Vanya swallowed. “You don’t know?”

“Well…not _that_.”

Vanya considered this. “So…you know _something_?” 

Sissy smiled. “That’s right.” She traced a fingernail along the base of her fingers, and Vanya shuddered, her hands flinching back.

Sissy chuckled at her reaction and moved lightning fast, gripping Vanya’s left arm. “And where do you think you’re going?”

The brunette stuttered wordlessly, but that didn’t deter Sissy. She pulled her closer and Vanya, stupidly sweet, naïve, trusting Vanya _let her._

“I think we just made our first discovery. You’re not to run away again, you hear?”

“Okay.” Vanya nodded. “What is it?”

“Well, I think _you_ might just be one ticklish little miss.”

Before she could answer, Sissy adjusted her grip and spidered her fingernails right in the centre of her palm. Vanya inhaled sharply, the muscles in her wrist tightening and flexing at the foreign sensation.

“Sissy!”

“Yes?” She smiled, warm and mischievous, delighting in the way Vanya’s face brightened. Her fingers danced downwards, quick but gentle, as Vanya fidgeted in place. The movement caused the sleeve of her plaid to move back a little, and Sissy immediately zeroed in on the sensitive, pale skin that was exposed. Vanya squeaked and twisted, her body half-slipping out of her chair.

“What did I say about running away?” Sissy chuckled, but she didn’t wait for an answer before she was leaning out of her chair too. Still clutching the brunette’s arm, she reached forwards and let her wriggling fingers connect with her ribs.

Vanya yelped and instantly started giggling. “Ohoh my gohohod!“ She squirmed under Sissy’s touches, at first trying to pull her arm in protectively, and then curling forwards when that proved to be futile.

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain, sweetheart, that’s blasphemous!” Sissy teased, laughing herself as Vanya gave an offended grumble.

“Buhut Ihihi’ve heard you cursing!” She protested.

Sissy gasped, all playful and mock-offended. “You take that back.”

“Ahahah, no!” Vanya kicked out, laughing harder as Sissy moved to tickle her stomach with both hands.

“Oh, so now you’re refusin’?”

She writhed desperately, gripping at Sissy’s wrists but not able to push her away. “I’m not! Sissy, please!”

The blonde finally relented, pulling her hands back and watching with a fond expression as Vanya fought to catch her breath.

“You feel better now?”

“Yeah.” Vanya smiled shyly. “It was nice.”

“It was? Well, I’m glad you thought so. I did too. But-“ Sissy looked up at the clock - “It’s gettin’ late. Go on. I’ll clear up.”

“At least let me-“

“ _Vanya.”_ Sissy raised an eyebrow, that familiar grin reappearing on her face.

“Okay! Okay, I’m going.” Hands raised in surrender; Vanya backed out of the kitchen. As she approached her bedroom, she wondered if Sissy was ticklish too.

Well.

Maybe that would be something she’d just have to figure out herself.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos, but remember that comments make me write faster!   
> send me prompts on tumblr @peachytickles


End file.
